A Confusion of France
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Francis and his brothers are traped in a building thanks to Dewey wandering off. Why are people calling themselves countries? Rated for language, mostly Romano.


Disclaimer: I, in fact, do not own anything.  
A/N: I know that none of this makes any sense but it was in my head for so long and it wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

"Come on Dewey!" Malcolm shouted at his younger brother.

"But I'm tired!" Dewey whined back.

"Both of you shut-up," Francis scolded both of them.

Reese laughed at them before Malcolm kicked him.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Reese questioned in anger.

Francis covered both of their mouths right as they heard the door open.  
"I'm pretty sure I heard them in here," someone with an obvious German accent said.

Francis pushed his brothers heads down further behind the couch they were hiding behind. The four of them heard two sets of footsteps searching around the room.

"Gil, are you sure that you heard someone in here?" a person with a spanish accent asked.

The German stoped, "The Awesome Me wouldn't make a mistake like that! Have some faith in me!"

Reese moved trying to get down further but accidentally stepped on Malcolm's hand. Malcolm refrained from making any noise but jerked back and knocked Francis out from behind the couch. Francis looked up to see the two people staring at him in amusement.

"What were you doing back there Francy?" the one who was apparently named Gil asked while offering him a hand.

The spaniard laughed a bit, "Do you really want to know?"

Francis figured that they must think that he was the guy from earlier otherwise they would have tried to capture him. He decided it would be best to play along.  
He smiled back and took his hand. After he was on his feet the German looked at him in confusion.

"What's with your clothes?" Gil asked while gesturing at him.

Francis looked down at his ratty T-shirt and jeans before replying, "Oh yeah, I lost a bet."

Gil laughed in an odd way and then asked, "How are you not having a heart-attack right now? Who did you bet with anyway? Alfred?"

"Um yeah," Francis replied awkwardly.

"Heh, whatever his end of the bet was it must of been good?" Gil said in a questioning tone.

Francis shrugged, "The usual."

The two looked at him in slight surprise.

"He actually agreed to that?" the spaniard questioned.

Before the slightly confused blond could think of a response a tall man in a winter jacket walked into the room.

"Talk later you guys, we have to find those intruders," he said with a surprisingly calm and strangely happy voice.

Gil did the odd laugh that he did earlier while the spaniard frowned slightly.

"Kol kol," the was the odd response that they received before the intimidating person left.

"That was . . . disturbing," Francis pointed out.

The two both shook their heads in agreement before walking towards the door. Francis glanced back at his brothers hiding behind the couch before following them.

Gil looked back at Francis and told him, "You're definitely going to have to tell us later."

He just nodded his head.

"I think that we're suppose to meet up with everybody else now," the Spanish one said.

Gil looked at his watch and was about to reply when he was cut off by a loud Italian, "Tomato-Bastard! Everybody's waiting for you three! Your fifteen minutes late and that Potato-Bastard won't shut up about how serious this is!"

Francis saw that he was talking to the spaniard who just smiled in response.

"Romano you're so cute when you're angry," he replied while still smiling.

Romano scowled, "Just hurry up you bastards."

~Meanwhile~

"Why did Amer- I mean Alfred have to move the meeting to this building anyway?" France complained to himself.

He turned around another corner to see that the same room for the third time. Now he was sure he was going in circles. He looked at his watch and saw that he was already late for when everyone was suppose to meet back up. He continued walking for a while then tried a new door. It lead back to the same room.

He looked around to be sure then sighed in defeat, "This is going to take a while."

~Back with Francis~

They followed the angry Italian who was still muttering under his breath to a room that looked like it was for business meetings.

"Finally! You're all here," a blond German said while holding his head like he had a headache.

"Great, now we can start the briefing," a blond who was the first American Francis noticed said with an annoying amount of enthusiasm.

He continued on, "Nobody found them yet but we know that they're still in the building."

"How do you know that America?" the tall person who had scared them earlier asked.

A person sitting near him asked in concern, "Are you sure its ok to call him that now?"

America laughed, "Yeah dude, this room's totally secure we can talk normally now."

"Anyway, I know that they're still here because I've got guards outside all the exits," the energetic blond told him.

"So, first thing we need to do is think of a plan to find them," he stated.

"Why don't we split up into groups, assign each group a floor, and check every room?" the German suggested.

"Ve~ Germany you're so smart," an Italian who looked identical to the angry one said.

Francis was trying to figure out the situation, "What do they think that they're countries? Who do they think I am then? That one guy called me Francy earlier. Do they think I'm France?"

His thoughts were interrupted when an argument about who was going with who broke out.

"Well I'm not going with either of you gits!" a brit exclaimed while gesturing to America and Francis.

America didn't hear him so he focused on Francis waiting for a retort. Francis just rolled his eyes at him and was about to look for Gil since he was the only one he knew the name of.

The brit walked over to him and questioned, "Your not even going to say anything?"

Before he knew it, for some reason they were fighting.

"Everybody shut-up!" the German yelled.

Everyone went silent and looked up at him.

"We can't have the world finding out about us so we have to stop arguing!" he told them while starting to calm down slightly.

Then the real france walked in.

"Sorry I'm so late but I . . . what?" he asked when he saw everyone staring at him.

Then the two Francis noticed each other.

"W-which one of you is really France?" the brit he was just fighting with asked in shock.

"Dude, its that one," America said while pointing at the real France.

England looked up at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because now that I'm looking at him I can tell that one is one of my citizens," he replied while gesturing to Francis.

Everybody in the room turned to look at Francis.

"So he's one of the intruders?" a woman holding a frying pan asked.

The intimidating guy from early was the first to grab him. Faster then he could register he was tied to a chair.

"Where are the others?" the German yelled.

Francis yelled back in the voice he would use to argue with his mother, "I'm not going to sell out my brothers!"

"We should just break his face until he tells us everything," the man who he now realized was Russian questioned.

Francis looked him in the eyes, "There is nothing that you can do that will make me talk, I have suffered at the hands of the master of torture and oppression my whole life! There is no way that you could possibly be worse than her!"

"Well he's definitely your citizen," France told America duly.

Before anyone else could speak the ventilation duct collapsed onto the ground with Malcolm, Dewey, and Reese.

"Guys!" Francis said in exasperation.

Malcolm got up first, "I swear to god it was a great idea in my head!"

They were soon tied up too.

"Why are you here?" the Russian asked while brandishing a faucet pipe at them.

"This has all just been a huge misunderstanding, we only came in here because Dewey wandered in here," Malcolm told them while looking accusingly at his younger brother.

America looked at them, "Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah, I swear to god!" Malcolm agreed.

"Even if they are telling the truth how can we know that they won't tell anybody about us?" the brit pointed out.

Dewey looked up at them, "Know what?"

"Ve~ that we're actual-" the Italian started before being cut off by being put in a headlock by the German.

The German tightened his grip and yelled, "Don't just tell them!"

"Don't worry, we don't know anything and even if we did nobody would believe us. Nobody in our town can even tolerate us," Reese said proudly.

"Fine, supposing we believe you, how does that explain why you look like France?" the brit asked while looking at Francis.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

Reese looked over at him, "Maybe mom had twins but didn't want both of you so she got rid of you and keep it a secret our whole lives."

Their captors looked at him with expressions that said, "Is this guy for real?"

"Actually I wouldn't put it past her, it would explain why we look so alike and are probably about the same age," Francis said considering it.

"All of this is pointless, why don't we just erase their memories and let them go, aru?" a Chinese person asked.

The American looked at in confusion, "You can do that?"

"You can't?" he responded while taking out a machine that looked like the memory eraser from _Men in Black_.

~Later~

"I guess that's it then," America said as he finished helping China move his citizens back into their house.

The two countries walked out and started to drive back to the UN meeting.

"Was that as weird as I thought it was?" America asked.

China nodded, "Yes, aru."

* * *

A/N: I know it was stupid and I should be working on my other fanfiction that only has one more chapter to go but I couldn't stop thinking about how similar the two are! I mean come on! They're both blonde, are named Francis, and can be total perverts. Its like . . . I needed to write this plotless thing to get it out of my system.


End file.
